Save The Last Dance
by IceBlade28
Summary: There was a short, mortal wait, and then they would dance for eternity within the heavens. He would save the last dance for her. Another of my First Pairings.


Save The Last Dance.

Iceblade28: Whee, another of my nearly famous First Pairings! The problem with First Pairings is that you can't repeat them- but I still have the whole of FE9 to do. As soo as I finish the blasted game, that is.

This fic is for Lemurian Girl, an all-around great writer, and for Wandering Cat, one of my consistent reviewers and a great friend.

Ninian smiled at the redhead. Lord Eliwood had been so kind to her. He'd saved her from the Black Fang one year ago, and he'd done it again just a few weeks ago. Anything he asked, she would be happy to give. And now he was even taking an interest in her dancing!

"I know! Next time you're free, show me your dancing! Not one of the little dances, though- something special." He said, smiling in anticipation.

"A special dance, my Lord?" Ninian asked awkwardly. She wanted to thank him, but if he wanted _that_, then-

The Pheraen saw that the dancer had jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"Er . . . sorry. I didn't mean to sound too forward!" he said hastily. The young girl breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

"No, not at all! I mean, I'd be glad to." Ninian said, smiling shyly. This young boy was charming to say the least. He had done so much for her, and she finally had the chance to thank him.

"Great! Then it's a deal." Eliwood said, watching her. Ninian quickly smiled. The young Lord seemed capable of so much, and he was even interested in her . . . no-one had ever asked her about her dancing.

"I'm looking forward to it." The Pheraen said after a short pause. Ninian nodded.

"Y-Yes, I am too." Ninian said quietly. Eliwood's eyes grew distant, and he looked away into the mist. Athos had directed them towards the mountain, and it was within it's fiery depths that one of the most powerful weapons in history lay. Durandal. The sword of sacred fire. Roland's chosen weapon; a legendary man of whom Eliwood was a descendant. Although, there was a short while before they departed; the tactician Erisal had insisted they prolong their leaving time.

-----

"Lord Eliwood?" Ninian asked, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. Nils gave her a small pat on the back for encouragement. The ice-blue haired girl nodded and took a deep breath to steady her nerves. Eliwood looked up from the meeting; the tactician frowned at her, trying to see if she had hidden intentions.

"Oh, Ninian! Come in!" he said. Erisal smiled and beckoned her into the tent. Ninian bit her lip; she would have stood her ground if Nils hadn't given her a slight push. The dancer stumbled in, and Eliwood bit back a chuckle.

"U-Um, my Lord Eliwood . . . I-I'm free now, so I thought this might be . . . a good time to show-" Ninian choked. Eliwood smiled warmly, and made his excuses to the tactician. Erisal sighed and packed up the small figures and the board.

"I couldn't concentrate much anyway." He said. In the back of his mind, Eliwood snorted. The tactician had never had a lack of concentration; several of the more laid-back members of the camp often teased him for his constant 'uptightness'.

Ninian tried to smile, and led Eliwood out to a small field. Nils followed behind, carrying a small bag. The redhead smiled and sat on the ground; Ninian couldn't help but giggle. The son of Marquess Pherae, sitting patiently on the ground like a young child. Eliwood smiled back.

"You can start whenever." He said gently. Ninian blushed slightly, and nodded. Nils opened the bag and took out a small container. It was a small red box, with a golden clasp and lined with satin. It was the kind of box many women used to keep wedding rings in, and eliwood frowned for a moment. Surely . . .

Ninian took out he dancing ribbon, unrolling it amd waving it in the air a few times to get the creases out of the fine silk. Eliwood grinned in anticipation. Finally, Ninian undid the clasps to the box carefully, as though the whole thing might break apart in her hands. Eventually the box was open, and three rings lay inside. All were made of rare and precious metals. One was iron-coloured and worn down, but the clear gem inside still shone brightly. There was also a bright platinum band with an enchanted emerald, and a fiery orange ring with a large sapphire inside it. She selected her favourite, the worn-down ring known as Ninis' Grace.

Carefully, she placed it over her ring finger, allowing it's ancient and sacred magic to take hold over her body. Nils nodded, and raised the flute to his lips, blowing a starting note. With that, his fingers flew across the flute, playing a sweet melody. Ninian closed for eyes for a moment, before she raised the ribbon.

And she danced.

Eliwood sat up straighter, watching this remarkable pretty woman dance upon the spot. The pale blue ribbon fluttered and twirled through the air, and the majesty of the moment captured Eliwood completely.

Slowly, Eliwood got to his feet and walked over to the dancer. He caught Ninian's hand in mid-twirl, and she spun neatly into his arms.

"Lord Eliwood . . ." she said breathlessly. Eliwood smiled, and to Ninian's surprise, a tear appeared in his eye.

"Ninian . . ." he started, but his voice deserted him. The young girl lost herself in the eyes of the man that had come into her life. Eliwood smiled tenderly and spun the young girl. Ninian's crimson eyes seemed to be rejoicing, and the air around her turned an icy blue, paving spirals and patterns through the sunny air. Eliwood looked about him in wonder, before laughing and taking her hand.

Nils smiled as they danced. His sister had found love . . . .

And they danced on.

-----

The three Lord's returned, with the tactician and Athos, breathless from their encounter with Bramimond. Meanwhile, Ninian was talking to her brother Nils, just short of the temple where Linus had fallen.

"Ninian, I know you love him, but . . . it can't work." Nils said firmly. Ninian stared at her brother.

"What? But Nils . . ." the ten-year old sighed, pinching his nose.

"Ninian . . . it can't work, you know? You and me . . . we're different from them." He repeated, sadly. Ninian's eyes filled with tears, and she stared at the ground.

"But, Nils . . ." The young boy nodded sadly.

"I know, Ninian. I was there, remember? I played the music when you and Eliwood fell in love." Nils said, his eyes misting over as he remembered. Ninian didn't have to think hard; it was one of her most treasured memories, and she reflected on it often.

"What if I . . . what if I told him?" Ninian asked slowly. Nils frowned.

"Told him?"

"I-I mean, what if I told him the truth . . . you know, about us. That we're- that we're not human." Nils' eyes widened.

"What! Ninian, you can't tell him the truth! Don't you remember the Scouring? If humans know dragons still exist . . ." he pleaded. Ninian sniffed and such a simple action seemed to be the hardest thing she'd ever done.

"Nils, I need some time alone. Please?" Ninian asked. Nils nodded.

"Don't go too far." He warned. The dancer nodded, and walked slowly away. Nils couldn't ask her to do this. He was ten- he didn't know what love felt like! What she had with Eliwood . . . it was something pure, precious . . . you couldn't just throw it away on a whim, or even on a necessity, like now. It took time. She couldn't give up on Eliwood, could she?

Ninian wiped the tears away, straightening up. Something horrible was happening at the temple. There was evil . . . a powerful, seething malice that had appeared from nowhere.

The dancer sprung to her feet and ran for her friends.

-----

A man in a deep purple robe was standing before the row of Lord's, tactician and Archsage. Nils was behind them, and almost all had their weapons drawn. The man before Ninian had greasy blue hair and a turban, and Ninian froze, praying that he would not sense her presence.

"Hm." Nergal said. "Just who I was looking for." He snapped his fingers, and Nils was warped to his side. The young bard tried to flee, but Nergal tapped him on the back of the head, and he was surrounded by a deep red glow.

"No! Nils!" Lyn shouted. Ninian stayed still, not moving or daring to breathe. Her brother had been captured by this monster of a man. Hector went to move forward, but Nergal drew the body of Ninian's brother blose and placed a hand over his heart.

"One step closer and I rip every last drop of quintessence from his body!" Nergal snarled. Ninian looked left to right frantically. Nils was being taken! Eliwood didn't know her secret; if the power of ice dragons was used to gain quintessence, than Nergal would grow too powerful for even Athos to handle.

"Nergal!" Ninian shouted at last. It was a desperate ploy; everything lay on Nergal's over-confidence. Nergal smiled even more wickedly.

"Well, well! This truly is my lucky day! Both children, just mine for the taking!" he laughed. Eliwood was aghast. Why had Nninian drawn attention to herself! Eliwood shot a glance at Erisal, who made a dagger appear from somewhere within his voluminous green robes. Eliwood's hand flicked towards his Rapier hilt, while he made eye contact with the tactician. Erisal shook his head a fraction.

"If . . . If you take me, will you let my brother go?" Ninian asked, trembling. Nergal looked mystified, before smiling.

"Very well. I only need one child for the ceremony. You may take your brother's place." He sneered, shoving Nils forward. The bard blinked his crimson eyes slowly, shaking the traces of enchantment from his system.

"Ninian, no!" he shouted, but he was drowned out by Eliwood's tortured cry.

"Ninian, don't do this!" he cried, charging forward. Erisal tried to restrain the Pheraen, but his effort was futile. Nergal grinned, whirling his hands and conjuring a dark sphere into existence. Athos' eyes widened, and he pulled out a spellbook and rushed forward.

"No! Get down, both of you!" he cried, waving his hand over the tome.

Then everything went black.

-----

Eliwood held the giant sword awkwardly as he exited the cave. Durandal, the sword of his ancestor, was now his own. The power of the sacred fire pulsed through his veins; it was an uncomfortable feeling. Nils and Athos were waiting outside.

The redhead youth came over to the duo, holding out the sword for inspection. Athos ran a finger along the flat of the blade, and nodded grimly.

"There's no doubt about it. Roland's sword, Durandal. Within this weapon is the power to slay dragons." Eliwood looked at the mighty sword in wonder.

"The power . . . to slay dragons?" he echoed. Suddenly his head jerked away from them, and he took a defensive stance with the mighty blade. Nils was confused. What was going on? He couldn't sense any danger . . . but there was something. It reminded him of . . . of himself.

A giant beast charged into the clearing. It's skin was ice white, and a strange, spiky crest surrounded it's neck. Nils gasped. How could it be possible?

"A dragon!" Athos bellowed, gripping his Anima stave tight. Eliwood leapt into action- his body rose high into the air, and the massive blade of the Durandal cleaved through the creature's neck and heart in two clean strokes.

The ice dragon let out a pitiful whimper, and collapsed to the ground with an earth-shaking impact.

Nils blinked hard, but he could not prevent the tears falling down his face.

"No . . ." he whispered. "Not now . . . not by his hand . . ."

-----

The dragon's bulk quivered, and it shrank. The huge head, with it's icy-blue eyes and pointed crest, dwindled into nothing, until a girl in blood-soaked robes appeared from whence the beast had been.

Durandal fell from Eliwood's numb hands. He let out a hoarse cry and dropped to his knees beside the dancer.

"Ninian . . ." he choked, with tears pouring from his eyes. "Ninian . . . please, open your eyes . . . please . . ."

And she did, though they were clouded over. The mists of death lurked within, and instinctively Eliwood knew the time was very short.

"Lord . . . Lord Eliwood . . ." Ninian whispered, almost in awe. The Pheraen tried to smile, but the grief was too strong.

"I am glad . . ." she said.

"Glad?" he echoed.

"That you are unhurt, my Lord Eliwood . . ." Ninian explained. Haltingly, the ice dragon lifted her hand and removed the ring from her finger. Eliwood held it tight, feeling the ring press into his palm.

"Do not grieve . . ." Ninian whispered. "To some, this . . . this life is barely the blink of an eye . . . it is how . . . _I_ saw this life. I still do . . . it passes by so quickly." She said. Lyn and Hector had gathered by her side, and the Sacane princess was already crying, though she made no sound.

"Lord . . . Eliwood . . ." Ninian gasped. Speech was getting harder now, and her breaths became weaker and shorter.

"I only ask . . . that you save . . ." Eliwood tried to predict the end of her words, to help preserve her strength.

"Save? Save Nils? I promise, Ninian, I will! Nergal will never get his filthy hands on him!" Eliwood said fervently. Ninian shook her head; the effort visibly cost her.

"Lord Eliwood, when we meet again, in Elimine's own heaven . . .save the last dance for me." She whispered simply. Eliwood held her hand tight, his head bowing low. His sobs grew harder, but he managed to choke out two words.

"I promise."

Ninian smiled, and closed her eyes for the last time. When they met again, they would dance across the sky like a pair of glorious beings. There was a short, mortal wait, and then they would dance for eternity within the heavens.

He would save the last dance for her.

IceBlade28: I hope you all enjoyed my newest First Pairing. Reviews please!


End file.
